147908-plat-restrictions-for-realm-transfers-are-arbitrary-and-unnecessary
Content Ok, I'll be quick about this. Even though I can understand that there needs to be something that refrains people from going back and forth between servers, the plat cap is nothing else but arbitrary. At this point, the most efficient way to transfer money from a server to another is to buy CREDD and resell them on the destination realm. With the ongoing prices, the ratio from Luminai to Jabbit is roughly 1.5:1, and I am perfectly fine with it. That being said, the main issue here is that you need people who are willing to buy CREDD when I think such a service should be available ingame. Why ? The issue is bigger than a "cross-realm trade/transfer". With the lack of population on Luminai, the economy is sincerely unstable. People on Luminai have to grind more money for the same items, only because the rewards the content gives do not scale with AH prices. TL;DR - Carbine should implement a way to transfer plat cross-realm without having to depend on volatile CREDD prices and/or should make the AH/CX cross-realm. Edited December 7, 2015 by Kinseb | |} ---- ---- ---- I think you misunderstood the topic here. The issue I want to be addressed is the cap on the amount of plat that can be transferred per token. Considering I have over 190 plat and an estimated value of 450 plat in assets with the ongoing prices on Luminai (over 50 GA Matrixes and 10 DS Matrixes), it would take me 11 level 50 characters to transfer those raw plats on Jabbit, roughly 220€ or 15'900 Omnibits. Edited December 7, 2015 by Kinseb | |} ---- ---- ---- THIS TIMES A THOUSAND | |} ---- Ah, you undestand it! Perhaps you can explain it to me, because I see no reason for it. | |} ---- Gold sellers. | |} ---- The game is already F2P, so those gold sellers can create an account on either server relatively easy. That explanation is more suitable to MMOs that have more than two servers and have a cost of entry. Plus, CREDD trading can already be used as a way to exchange currency between them. It doesn't seem like a good reason, but thanks for the reply. Edited December 8, 2015 by Schwarzwaldo | |} ---- Could we get an update on that ? I'm supposed to have enough Omnibits to transfer my medic this week-end, and have 400+ plat to transfer aswell. | |} ---- ---- Thanks a lot for the reply ! Guess I will have to find a way to transfer at least some of it with a correct ratio. | |} ---- ---- When the ratio for most items at the AH/CX is between 2.5 and 3:1, including CREDD, no thanks. I'll pass and I'll keep looking for a better ratio. | |} ---- Then you are doing it wrong. Stop farming plat and start farming those valuable items. That just means your plat is only worth 1/2.5 to 1/3 of the plat on the other server. You wont lose any value, you just arent as rich as you thought. Edited December 23, 2015 by Damond | |} ---- What. Your plat is losing value when it's worth a third of a plat on another server. This is just another typical issue created by Carbine's lack of any foresight. Everything they've done the past few months have been nothing but reactive. | |} ---- You have two servers it is not needed. Paid for transfers are bad enough. | |} ---- ---- No, your plat is worth a third, as a result of being less valuable. Different economies value currency differently. Now, we might all play the same game, but there are plenty of factors that differentiate the economies between the servers. Factors including, but not limited to: state of progression, general player mentality and population. As an example CREDD has usually cost less plat on the american servers than on the european servers. Lets assume that means other valuable items on the american servers also cost less plat than on the european servers. This means that plat is worth more on the american servers, compared to the european servers. Vise versa valuable items are worth more on the european servers, compared to the american servers. If Carbine want an easy sollution to avoid ppl feeling cheated in the future, cause they dont know much about economy, they could simply make the AH/CX/CREDD cross server and even cross region. That would effectively put us all in the same economy, as most trading is done on the AH/CX. Edited December 24, 2015 by Damond | |} ---- ---- ---- lelwut. "result of being less valuable" = "losing value." You could have saved yourself the trouble of writing the other stuff. | |} ---- I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and assume my wording was hard to understand and not that you are trolling or just a bit slow. So here goes again. Plat never had the same value across servers, so you are not loosing value when transferring your plat through items. Your plat can however loose value as your servers economy changes, but in that case it's up to you to follow your own economy. Again take note that you don't loose or gain value as a result of changing server. Plat on different servers just have different values and your amount of plat after changing server will and should reflect those differences in value. | |} ----